Rin's Story of Hogwarts chapters 1 and 2
by SilentStaring
Summary: Rin is a creature who was raised by centaurs. Yeah, it gets pretty dramatic.


Rin

At first she lived in the Forbidden Forest. No one knew how she got there. Not even Rin knew. They only knew that every creature, even the bad ones, either left her alone or helped her along.

Then one summer, Professor Dumbledore offered her a place in Hogwarts. He couldn't let her live alone out in the woods, every day, fending for herself. That's where Rin's journey really began.

Rin

Rin wandered through the forest, her satchel over her back, and sighed. The early morning air was crisp and frosty, and she could see the cloud of air escape her lips. The sun filtered through the dense leaves, lighting her path toward the pond. She was headed toward the tiny pool so she could dig up some roots to make her breakfast. Rin always revelled in her summer mornings. Still cold enough to give her edge, but just warm enough so she didn't need to hurry back to her hut.

Rin crunched into the little clearing, and there sat Boarne, a young centaur whom she'd befriended when she saved him from a bigger, meaner centaur. Boarne smiled when he saw Rin enter. He put down his skinny fishing rod and stood up, brushing some dirt off his short brown coat.

"Any bites?" whispered Rin, setting down her satchel full of berries.

"Not yet. I have all morning though so I'm not worried," he replied.

Together they sat in silence, Rin digging her roots, Boarne fishing. Occasionally they would exchange small conversation. Mostly small talk about weather and trades that some of the centaurs were doing. Rin paid close attention to this, because she traded with the centaurs on a weekly basis.

"Also, can you tell Aragog to stop sending his awful little children into our territory? It's not funny, they keep scaring us!" wailed Boarne. Rin frowned, wondering why Aragog was doing this.

"I'll have a word with him, don't worry, honey. I know how spiders scare you," Rin crooned softly.

Eventually Rin's satchel was nice and heavy, so she bid her goodbyes to Bourne, promising yet again to speak to Aragog. She wandered through the woods, and with time she made it back to her wood hut in a nice little spot of the forest. Once inside, she laid her bag down on the table and started a fire. Humming to herself, she danced around her home, making tea and preparing her breakfast. When she was done eating, she crawled onto her rough blankets with another cup of tea, and imagined her history.

Rin never knew where she came from, or who her family was. She was aware that her blood was very special, though. Many creatures all rolled up into one girl. She had a sort of gift for telling people's backgrounds and ages, so she could figure out her age. She was ten. She decided her birthday would be in the summer, on Unicorn Day. The day of the unicorns was in July. Always on the very last day of July, the unicorns would get together and have a celebration. Unicorns only, of course. Rin was always fascinated by the creatures, and made her birthday the same day as their party. Rin rolled over and imagined that her mum was a beautiful queen of elves, and her father was a commoner goblin.

Rin was awoken by a thud at her door. Furious at herself for falling asleep, she rolled off her makeshift bed and grabbed her bow. She slipped into her worn leather boots and went to the door. She was surprised when she opened it, because a large black dog bounded in and slobbered all over her tunic. Petting the beast, she greeted Hagrid, the Hogwarts games keeper. Hagrid visited her sometimes, telling her about Hogwarts, the wizard school, and its wise headmaster, Dumbledore. Next to Hagrid was an old man with a long silvery beard.

"Ello, Rin. Sorry if we disturbed yeh, but Professor Dumbledore wanted to 'ave a word," Said Hagrid, looking sheepish.

"Wait, so this is Dumbledore? Like, the Dumbledore?" said Rin. "That is SO cool."

Dumbledore smiled warmly, his hands folded in front of him. His cloak faintly glinted in the setting sun.

"So, this is your home, correct?" He said softly.

"Oh, yes! Please come in, I'll make some tea!" exclaimed Rin, and ushered them inside. She had the two adults sitting at the table and drinking minty tea in no time. Dumbledore made polite small talk, analyzing Rin over his half-moon spectacles through the whole exchange. Rin was nervous, wondering if she was in trouble.

"Have I done something I shouldn't have?" she blurted, unable to bear it any longer.

"No, young one, you have not. I suppose we should tell you now," said Dumbledore, in his whispery old voice.

"I think she's ready to 'ear what you 'ave in mind, then, Dumbledore," Hagrid agreed.

"We are willing to offer you a place in Hogwarts, if you wish. We feel that with your blood, you will be fully able to work a wand. You need a warmer home, and to eat better. If you do not wish to learn, that's fine, you can wander from classroom to classroom and assist teachers, if you wish," Insisted Dumbledore.

Rin stared into the flickering fire and said nothing. She bit her lip, deliberating. Dumbledore and Hagrid let her think in peace. Fang, Hagrid's big black dog, sat by Rin and slobbered on the floor. Finally she looked up at the professor.

She said, "Are you sure?"

"Completely," responded Dumbledore.

Rin meekly agreed to become a student at Hogwarts. Even though the year hadn't started yet, Hagrid helped her pack her things (not much) and together, the three of them set off towards the castle with Fang trotting along behind.

Hagrid looked down at Rin and smiled. She was the only kid he'd really met so far that felt like _his_ kid. He was the one who taught her fishing, gathering, hunting and building. She also had a knack for beasts, which was really cool. He was lost in his thoughts until they reached the castle. Under normal circumstances, Hagrid would depart and let Dumbledore show the child around. But, of course, Hagrid followed the professor and Rin because he didn't want her to feel alone.

"This is the Entrance Hall" announced Dumbledore grandly. Rin sensed he has having a bit of fun.

"Very grand! I do say I shall feel quite at home here!" she giggled.

They took a tour through the castle, which Rin liked very much. Dumbledore warned her about the third floor corridor, on the right hand side. She promised that she would keep away. When the tour was over, the professor had the house-elves prepare them a small feast. Together they ate, sitting at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. Rin had a feeling she would love this place. Finally, Dumbledore asked her what she loved to do the most in her spare time.

"Read," said Rin, sheepishly.

Dumbledore nodded. He could sense that she would be a good fit at Hogwarts. He had a nagging feeling though; there was something about Rin that he recognized. She looked like someone he may have seen, or known. He realized it may have something to do with her heritage, which nobody knew anything about. Dumbledore vowed to find out who this little girl belonged to. It broke his heart to see her sitting there; wide eyed at the amount of food she was given. She was skinny with long, messy red hair. Her leather vest was worn and patched, her trousers dirty. The professor guessed she never ate much. He led her up to a hallway in the seventh floor.

"This is the corridor that holds the Room of Requirement. Walk up and down this hall three times whilst thinking, 'I need a room for Rin' Do you understand?" said Dumbledore.

Rin nodded and did as she was told. Before her eyes, a beautiful doorway appeared. She opened it, and inside was the most lavish bedroom she had ever seen in her short life. The walls were a sunset mix of orange and pink, the floor was a dark hard wood. In the middle of the back wall was a gold-framed canopy bed with fluffy white sheets.

She stood there in shocked silence as she gaped at the bedroom. Dumbledore explained that this is where she would sleep until the start of the school year, where she would be sorted into her House. Then they left Rin to unpack her things and get a good night's sleep, promising to wake her after sunrise. Rin sighed and sat down on the warm bed, going over the days' events in her head. Everything felt so muddled! She gave up and rolled under the soft blankets and fell asleep instantly, despite her long afternoon nap.

Dumbledore puttered through his office. Pulling book after book off his bookshelf, he searched for something that would jog his memory. Eventually, with the shiny moon casting silver light onto his desk, he opened up a deep red book out of which fell a yellowed envelope.

Inside was a locket and a letter. Inside the locket, there was a picture of a beautiful young woman with bright red hair. Her skin was creamy and pale, her bow shaped lips the colour of a pink carnation. Dumbledore instantly realized this was Rin's mother. In the other frame there was a picture of a man with a thick, dark beard and thick, dark hair. Dumbledore was not one who was usually surprised, but tonight was a rare exception.

The man was Rubeus Hagrid.

Chapter Two – "Hagrid's Secret"

_My Dearest Rin,_

_I am so sorry if you find this letter. It means my plan has gone wrong and I am not there to hold you. I want you to know that my father, your grandfather, is NOT a bad man. But our family's social status meant I was not allowed to carry the child of a half-giant like your father. My father was never taught what true love meant, but I knew it well. Whatever you do, find Rubeus. Show him this letter. Your father's name is Rubeus Hagrid and he lives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He will take care of you as he took care of me. He will see this and know what to do. I can't say anything here, in case someone finds you before he does. Trust no one, unless it's that kind Dumbledore man. Only your father can know my whereabouts. _

_For all those times that you are sad, or angry at the world, hold your locket and read these words: Rin, I love you. I love you like a mother only can, and I will never let you go, even if I'm in heaven or alive. I must go. My sisters are coming. Remember, I will always be your mother._

Dumbledore placed the letter on the desk and sat down with a weary sigh. Eleven years ago, Hagrid had one on vacation and told no one about it. He must have gone into the elven village and fell in love with this woman, Rin's mother. Rin had to go to Hagrid for answers, and there was even a possibility the lady was still alive. He examined the book. "Mother knows best" was the title. Dumbledore rolled his eyes. Eventually he just went to bed, resolving to tell Hagrid tomorrow morning.

Rin woke up, seeing sunlight melt through the window and reflecting off the mirror. She decided this was her favorite part of waking up. She felt relaxed and well rested, and had a sense of fulfilment about herself. There was still that empty hole where her parents were, but that was on the back of her mind when Dumbledore entered the room.

"Rin? Are you awake and decent?" He said.

"Yes, come in" She said with a light yawn.

She rolled out of bed and slipped her feet into some soft slippers. She followed the professor into the dining hall, where the smells of bacon, eggs, toast, ham, hot chocolate and oranges filled the air. Her stomach growled with anticipation. Sitting at the teachers' table was a bunch of happy important looking witches and wizards.

"Rin, I'd like you to meet the teachers here at Hogwarts," Said Dumbledore.

All conversation in the room stopped. They regarded Rin. She couldn't bear the tension. She let out a hiccup that nearly took her off balance. A few of the professors laughed.

A woman with grey-brown hair and sharp eyes stood up and went to Rin.

"I am Professor McGonagal," she said, "and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I- uh,- Hello!" stammered Rin. She wasn't used to people.

The doors behind them opened with a bang.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" Said Hagrid, looking worried.

"Yes, that is correct," Said Dumbledore, "Rin, Hagrid, in my office if you may."

When they were all seated quite comfortably in Dumbledore's office, he read them the letter. Tears leaked into Hagrid's woolly beard. Rin rarely cried, and today she gripped the desk and tried her best not to burst into loud sobs. How could Hagrid let her go all those hard years alone, fending for herself?

"I was going to tell her when I knew it was safe," Hagrid bawled. "She'd, she'd go out lookin' for her mama but she isn' supposed to know about the whole thing till she's over eleven!"

"You knew!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. "You knew and you didn't tell me! All those years I felt so alone and it was your fault!"

Without another word she took the locket and the letter, and threw herself into the Room of Requirement. Her world felt shattered, her heart felt broken. There was a possibility that her mother was alive, and she was kept in the dark. For what? There had to be some sort of reason they had lied to her. Well, sort of lied. Avoided the truth was more like it. But that was no excuse. Then it came to her. What if it all boiled down to her own mother's safety? Maybe there was a reason they had hidden her away in the big, bad forest? She looked back on her rash behaviour, and felt sickened. She felt selfish and greedy and awful. But worst of all, she felt guilty.

She spent the rest of the morning pacing her room, wondering how she could swallow her pride and face Hagrid again. Rin grew tired of staring at the walls and floor, and decided to take a walk through the castle. She found herself wandering the third floor.

"Maybe… one little peek couldn't hurt, surely?" Rin thought to herself. She tugged the door open to the little off-limits corridor. Bare hallway.

"Boring, boring, boring," She muttered. But suddenly, a beautiful thought came to her. She could ask Dumbledore about how to say sorry to Hagrid! Her heart feeling light, she raced through the halls until she came to a corner. Crouching low, she heard a whispery old voice, accompanied by deeper rusty tones. What was Hagrid and Dumbledore talking about?

"Perhaps, when you take Potter to Gringotts you can pick up the package… safely?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Yes, Dumbledore. Semester's almost startin' an' we got no word from the Potter boy. Ruddy muggles prolly locked him up,"

"Now, now, Hagrid, I'll see you tomorrow before you leave. But for now, get some sleep. And consider talking to your daughter. If you're going to be a family, you should probably make sure she isn't too upset over all this," puttered Dumbledore. Then he turned and bade Hagrid goodnight. Rin darted around the corner.

"I'm not upset. Please don't be mad about me yelling. I'm sorry," she said.  
Hagrid hugged her and apologized.

"Get to sleep, Rin. I have some things to do tomorrow, but I'll wake you before I leave, if you like,"

Rin threw herself into his arms.

"I love you, Daddy," She said.

*End Chapter one/two*


End file.
